


What would everyone think?

by fandom_oracle



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Theo Raeken, Crossdressing Kink, Feminization, I'm Going To Hell For This, M/M, Mild humiliation kink, Praise Kink, Top Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Undernegotiated Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 08:58:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15793278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_oracle/pseuds/fandom_oracle
Summary: Scott knew deep down this was a bad idea. But he was tired of thinking.





	What would everyone think?

**Author's Note:**

> As said in the tags, I'm going to hell for this.

Scott didn’t exactly trust Theo, but he was forced to admit that the other boy had been relatively nonviolent for the past few months, enough so that the werewolf felt justified in what he was doing. Or maybe he was just trying to rationalize it, who knows? Right now, the last thing Scott McCall wanted to do was think. 

The more he thought about his situation, the more he wanted to put on some clothes and run away from his room. But Theo stood there, mesmerizingly naked, and he couldn’t get himself to act rationally and shoot down this horrible idea. 

In fact, the fact that it was Theo of all people with him, in his room, eyeing the Alpha as if he were a piece of meat to be consumed, was probably the only thing that allowed him to go through with it. With Theo there were no expectations, no pressure, no concerns on what he might think, as Scott had no obligation to worry about the boy that once tried to kill him. 

If anything, being with his attempted murderer gave him a thrill. 

So he stood there, in front of the door, dressed in nothing but a pair of white lace women’s underwear that he had no idea where Theo had managed to find. Somehow, they managed to cover his junk perfectly, although his member and the bush of soft, curly dark hair on his crotch filled it entirely. 

“So. Fucking. Beautiful.” Theo spoke, pausing over every word, and Scott was forced to agree that the white lace accentuated his natural caramel-colored skin beautifully. The words coming out of the chimera’s mouth made Scott almost want to go back on his decision and put on the garter belt. He seemed to notice how the words had affected Scott, judging by how he jumped off the bed and into the wolf’s direction, the wobbling of his naked half-hard member causing Scott to be fixated. 

“So, do you like them, baby boy?” The shorter boy asked, but didn’t wait for a response. He jumped towards Scott’s neck and placed his face on it, giving his partner little kisses and little bites that he was fairly sure were intentional. 

“Such a pity you heal, isn’t it?” He asked again, trying to elicit a reaction from Scott. “Don’t you think you’d look gorgeous like that? Your neck all marked by me? Letting everyone know that right now you’re not the mighty Alpha of Beacon Hills, but someone’s object? What would they think? Would they laugh?” 

Scott tried to stifle a moan, and he failed miserably. And yet, Theo could sense he was somewhat tense. 

“Wait, Scott?” The chimera’s lustful expression changed quickly to allow for his concern to appear. “You alright? Did I go too far?”

“No, it’’s just…” He tried to reply, but he knew that he should’ve let himself go at the moment. Hell, he wanted to. If there was one thing that had gotten tiring to Scott was worrying about everyone else’s thoughts… and right now, he was going to let himself be. “...it’s baby girl.”  
Theo Raeken’s grin looked positively wicked at the implications of what the werewolf had just said. 

“Oh, is it?” He said. “I wonder what would Kira or Isaac think if they saw you like this. Coming undone for me… being my pretty girl.” 

He placed his hands on Scott’s barely-encased bulge, tugging at it. Not strong enough to tear the soft material, but enough to let his little girl know he wasn’t going to wait. 

“Shh!” He placed his head next to his partner’s ears again. “It’s alright, baby girl. You’re with me, it’s all right. Don’t worry, Theo’s going to make you feel good, okay?” 

Under normal circumstances, the boy referring to himself in third person would’ve been laughable. But right now, they were in too much of a haze to care. Somehow, the shorter boy took a hold of Scott and threw him on the bed, measuring his supernatural strength well enough not to break it, but still cause Scott some discomfort. 

“It’s true that they’re very beautiful on you, sweetheart. But I’ll need you to take them off now, alright?” Theo asked, knowing that he had, hours earlier, prepared himself for this precise moment. “I want to ride my girl’s dick.” 

Scott nodded his head, knowing this night wasn’t going to end anytime soon.


End file.
